DULCE TENTACION
by mikoblue
Summary: Otra vez el día de San Valentín a llegado a la ciudad de Magnolia y Natsu espera impaciente a que Lucy le de su chocolate sin embargo este no llegará, no al menos de la forma que Natsu se imagina. ¿Hay algo más dulce que el chocolate? Para Natsu si y eso es algo que disfrutará toda la noche.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-DULCE TENTACIÓN-

365 días habían pasado y nuevamente la ciudad de Magnolia se vestía de rojo, llena de gigantes globos en forma de corazón, de humanos mutantes cuyas alas parecían arrancadas de un viejo plumero, Bisca y Alzack que parecían muy felices compartiendo secretos y una rebanada de pastel. Si, era el día de San Valentín, y Natsu estaba especialmente emocionado, después de todo se había comportado excelente durante el año… bueno tal vez no tanto… quizás no se había portado tan bien… solo había destruido solo un par de pueblos y bueno algunos caminos ya no eran transitables… en fin eso solo importaba en Navidad así que no le debía de preocupar porque lo realmente importante era que que ese día recibiría un delicioso chocolate de la encantadora Lucy.

— ¡Mira mamá! ¡Ese chico parece un tonto! ¡Esta babeando!— gritó un niño, al ver la tonta sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro del pelirosa.

—Es la primavera, hijo. No le hagas caso, son las hormonas— murmuró antes de dirigirse a ver las ofertas en los bombones cubiertos con chocolate. Ella también tenía las hormonas alborotadas.

Natsu salió de sus pensamientos solo porque tendría que buscar a Lucy para hacer realidad sus fantasías y encontrarla no era algo que le resultara difícil después de todo él era un Dragon Slayer y el dulce aroma de su querida rubia era inconfundible para su agudo sentido olfativo, aspiró los fuertes aromas detectando el que más le gustaba en el mundo rodeado de chocolate, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz, aquello era bueno, pensó emprendiendo la marcha al gremio más famoso de Fiore.

— ¡Bi-Bi-Bienvenido!— saludó con una impecable reverencia la dueña de sus sueños, sorprendiéndolo ¿Qué rayos hacia Lucy con un traje de camarera? — E-Es un placer servirle.

— ¡Lucy!

— ¡N-Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — preguntó sorprendida tratando de esconderse tímidamente tras la charola que sostenía, "linda" fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente del pelirosa seguido de "¿Y Mi chocolate?" — ¡Deberías irte!

—Seguí tu aroma— dijo francamente mostrando su ya tan conocida pero no por eso menos encantadora sonrisa —Me gusta— se acercó a la joven dejándose llevar por su instinto.

— ¡No te acerques!— chilló sonrojada Lucy usando su antes barrera de protección para golpear la cabeza del pelirosa que una vez en el suelo veía como su amiga huía.

Una vez recuperado, aunque con un terrible dolor de cabeza buscó a su querida rubia encontrándola atendiendo a varios clientes mientras les sonreía amablemente, fue entonces que Natsu se dio cuenta que repentinamente tenía muchas ganas de matar a alguien de preferencia a ese idiota que fingía recoger un cubierto para ver bajo la pequeña falda de la joven.

—Creo que ese chico quiere el chocolate de Lucy~ — dijo con burla el mejor y más pequeño amigo de Natsu.

—Es que Lucy es muy linda— dijo Mirajane con burla mal escondida.

—Pero no creo que sea el único, Mira. — Aseguró Cana quien se aferraba a un barril de cerveza y que compartía con sus otros dos amigos su maliciosa mirada —Él de la mesa cuatro también lo está buscando.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? ¿Qué está buscando?— preguntó confuso Natsu aunque su instinto le decía que no le gustaría la respuesta.

—El chocolate de Lucy, por supuesto. — La expresión de Cana era indescifrable aunque el brillo en su mirada podía advertir problemas para el inocente mago.

—El chocolate de Lucy…

—Claro, no puedes olerlo. Lucy lleva consigo su chocolate de San Valentín.

— ¿Mi chocolate?

—No, el chocolate de Lucy— respondió con malicia Happy acercándose al oído de su mejor amigo —Todo mundo sabe, que quien encuentra el chocolate se lo queda.

—Pero es mío— murmuró enfadado dirigiendo su vista a la atractiva mesera que nuevamente sonreía aunque en ocasiones le dirigía una rápida y avergonzada mirada a su compañero de equipo.

—Bueno, podría ser de cualquiera ¿no?

—No, creo— se adelantó Happy, con una burlesca sonrisa en su gatuna cara —Lucy no quiere acercarse a Natsu, por eso lo golpeó. Seguramente está enamorada de ese tipo de ahí al que tanto le sonríe.

—Pero si Natsu encontrara el chocolate de Lucy…— la Picara mirada de Mirajane pasó de sus amigos a Natsu.

Sin embargo este había dejado de escuchar estaba demasiado concentrado en el movimiento de la pequeña falda de la rubia… tal vez ahí fuera donde lo escondiera, se dijo levantándose y yendo en dirección de la encantadora mesera.

—Eres muy linda jovencita, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—N-no— la incomodidad de Lucy fue obvia para cualquiera, pero el libidinoso hombre no pensaba darse por vencido.

—Vamos Linda, después de trabajar este día necesitas relajarte, yo podría ayudarte con eso— dijo de una forma que Lucy sintió escalofríos pero antes de ponerse a temblar vio como el Dragon Slayer noqueaba a su cliente.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mi chocolate— exigió aunque la rubia no pareció comprenderlo aun veía impresionada al pobre hombre tirado en el suelo —Tu tienes mi chocolate, Lucy. No lo escondas, puedo olerlo.

— ¡Pe-Pe-Pero que estás haciendo!— chilló ruborizada al sentir de nueva cuenta la nariz de Natsu en cuello — ¡P-Pueden vernos!

A regañadientes Natsu se alejó lo suficiente para darse cuenta de las muchas y lascivas miradas que había atraído. Así que sin que nadie pudiera decir nada arrastró a la popular maga fuera del gremio y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo rodeado solo de arboles

— ¿Y mi chocolate?— repitió infantilmente.

—T-Tu ch-chocolate…—Lucy desvió su mirada avergonzada —yo no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar un chocolate…— la mirada de Natsu se entristeció por un momento antes de que el viendo trajera consigo el dulce aroma proveniente de su amiga —pensé en tomar una misión pero… pero no tendría suficiente tiempo… además tú te darías cuenta.

—Pero huele a chocolate… tu hueles a chocolate Lucy— dijo acercándose más al cuerpo de Lucy.

—Si… bueno… tal vez un poco— la temblorosa y tímida voz de ella, le decía a Natsu que algo pasaba, después de todo no era idiota, sin embargo el aroma más dulce que alguna vez hubiera olido lo distraía.

—Chocolate… Lucy.

—Bueno si… estaba ayudando a Mirajane porque ella me pagaría con un poco de chocolate y yo quería…

—Dármelo— dijo un brillo en la mirada que hiso suspirar a Lucy en señal de rendición.

—No tenia donde guardarlo, este traje no tiene bolsas y pues lo guardé en el único lugar que se pe ocurrió, pero… se derritió— Lucy estaba avergonzada decir que su rostro estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Erza era quedarse corto sin embargo Natsu no entendía porque — y pues ahora ya no se puede comer… yo lo siento, Natsu.

Y al ver que él continuaba sin comprender decidió que debía de mostrarle a su muy querido amigo lo que había hecho. Más avergonzada de lo que jamás estaría deslizó tímidamente su mano por su muy pronunciado escote causando que la mirada de Natsu adquiriera algo de perversión que aumento al ver pequeñas gotitas de chocolate caer en el voluminoso pecho de la maga estelar cuando finalmente un pequeño paquete rosa en forma de corazón.

—Era para ti… Para demostrarte mis sentimientos— confesó, para luego tomar aire y valor, para luego extender sus temblorosas manos ofreciendo el fruto de su día de trabajo — ¡Te amo Natsu!

Pero él no respondió nada, estaba demasiado aturdido. Él había querido el chocolate de Lucy, porque amaba a Lucy, pero nunca se imaginó que escucharla decirlo lo hiciera tan feliz. Sip, Lucy le había dado su chocolate de San Valentín y él pensaba disfrutarlo lo que restaba del día y quizás también la noche.

—Entiendo que no lo aceptes yo…

Comenzó a decir Lucy al ver que Natsu no respondía pero no pudo terminar ya que su mente se puso en blanco al sentir la lengua del Dragon Slayer de fuego en su pecho, deslizándose lentamente por las pequeñas gotitas del dulce chocolate provocando que Lucy gimiera de placer y la sonrisa de satisfacción del mago de fuego creciera.

—Me gusta el chocolate, Lucy

Dijo tranquilamente tomando su pequeño regalo de San Valentín y esparciendo más de esas deliciosas gotitas de chocolate de nuevo por el delicioso pecho subiendo por el cuello dejando besos en cada una de ellas y cuando finalmente llegó a su boca.

—Pero me gusta más en ti. También te amo Lucy.

Y fue todo lo que se dijeron en muchas horas, ya que ambos sabían lo que sentían y hablar podría distraerlos de probarse el uno al otro cuanto se amaban. El chocolate para Lucy jamás sería igual y no podría evitar preguntarse ¿Quién había sido es el que recibió el regalo del día de San Valentín? Mientras Natsu solo pensaba que no había nada más dulce y tentador que su querida Lucy con o sin chocolate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_¡Feliz día de San Valentin! Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien, y que estén recibiendo muchos chocolates, (a mi me encantan los chocolates) y a los que no les gustan (si estás leyendo esto sabes que lo digo por ti) creo que después de esta historia tal vez a algunos les gustaría probarlo ¿no?_

_Queda una pregunta en el aire al final, me pregunto si se responderá… bueno eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Espero que la historia fuera de su agrado aunque al final da un cortón, me imagino que algunos quisieran que hubiera continuado pero quería que no llegara a una clasificación mayor y sin dudad si continuaba eso pasaría._

_Pues aquí otra historia… lamentablemente estoy teniendo problemas con el internet y no se si me permita continuar, veré si encuentro otro lugar para publicar la siguiente historia._

_Si hay alguien que está leyendo esta historia que también lea (dudo ya que alguien se acuerde) Siempre te amaré me disculpo aviso que el próximo capitulo será el próximo viernes._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura y espero que fuera de su grado. Disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


End file.
